The new kids
by gundamgirl66
Summary: Inu-yasha and Kagome are married and shippo is to and Sango is married to the pervert mirouko and they all have kids but what happens when a new threat comes to were shippo and they are and kagome kids have to help save that world please R+R
1. kagoma giving birth

"Inu-Yasha !!!" kagome screamed The now human inu-yasha was up "what now honey" "The babies there coming" oh..OH" THen Inu-yasha got in a car like thing (yes he can drive and he is human and he cut his black hair short) He drove to the hospitable

Kagome was there 17 hours and finale she start giving birth and did I mention Kagome mom and brother were there but she refused to let them in to watch her give birth Inu-yasha was in there and he almost died

Then she had them and they were 2 girls they cleaned them half up like doctors do and then handed them to kagome and Inu-yasha "There finale born what do you want to name them" kagome said with a smile

"how about we name this one kikyo (a girl that look just like kagome) "I like that name and this one we can name Inu-Tasha" kagome said

"were did that name come from" inu-yasha said "You dont like it" "no I love it" he said and the doctors took the babies away and inu-yasha kissed Kagome on the forehead and she rested and he walk out "We saw them go by there so cute whats there names" Kagome mother asked

"Kikyo and Inu-Tasha' Inu-yasha said with a smile 


	2. The girls

"Kikyo and Inu-Tasha' Inu-yasha said with a smile 

Like 2 years later they are around 3 years old "daddy" both girls said hugging In-yasha he turned over faceing the two little girls Kikyo looked a ton like kagome but her bangs went to the left and Inu-tasha had kagome hair style but she had the silver hair with the two bangs hanging down 

"what's the matter why aren't you two in bed "said Kagome who got up

"We saw a monster in are bed room and we cant sleep" both girls said climbing on the bed Kagome and Inu-yasha stayed up to wacth the girls doze off then them to went to sleep

A couple of years go by and now the girls are 7 and Inu-yasha and kagome are at 1st grade confreres "well The one named inu-Tasha see seems to worry me she is short of a loner she doest play with her sister because her sister hangs out with other people but Inu-Tasha hangs out with no one " The teacher said

Then it goes to when they are both 15

"so dad was in this magical well and you fell in love with each other so you brought him back" Said Kikyo "yes I did and kagome hair is shorter then it was 

"love is so strong" Kikyo said "you were named after Your fathers first love Kikyo" Kagome said with a smile "Cool" 

Then Inu-Tasha walks in wearing her school uniform witch she hates the skirt but her mom makes her wear it "so who cares for this stupid old well 

"and this right her is the shikan jewel" there mother said

"yeah we had to go threw lots of demons to get the whole thing and you two girls are both ¾ demon" "well Inu-yasha we have to go to confreres at the school " Kagome said with a smile and waved bye

Then Inu-tasha starts to lean on the well wall and kikyo two when a demon snake sneaks up behind……… as it heads for the shikon jewel


	3. Going to the era

Then Inu-Tasha grabs the shikan jewel and looks at it puts it around her neck "Look I'm mom I'm going to save the ear world" Inu-Tasha said "Stop that Inu_tasha

Then the snake jumps out "ahhhhhh" both girls scream Inu-Tasha looks for the closet weapon and finds her dad old sword and then the snake grabs both of them and flings them into the well 

****************************************** 

Sango yells "Sango Jr Cohaku Jr and Miroku Jr get over here" a girl about 10 came over then and 12 year old then a 16 year old 

Shippo looks at his kid shappo "its been a long time sense we seen kagome and Inu_yasha last I knew Kagome was pregnant 

Then all of the sudden the snake comes out of the well and so does Inu-Tasha and kikyo but inu_-asha was different she had dog ears like her dad did and the same clothes as him and the shikan jewel was around her neck witch was like the same necklace inu-yasha had 

"Inu-Tahsa you have another set of e…aears" kikyo yells "what then Inu-tasha troches them "cool"

"who are you" miroku yells then the snkae thing goes after inu-tasha and she grabs the sword and runs and she is bare footed and the sword called tetsiga goes into the form inu-Yasha got it to and she cuts the snake head off

"hmm kikyo you see that thing in its tail" "Yeah" kikyo replied then inu-Tasha went over and cut the tail of and got a piece of a jewel out

By now Miruko was walking over "are you two Kagome kids" "yes" they both replied "I smell blood" Inu-tasha said then she ran off "hey wait" mirku yelled but then his son mirku jr jumped in front of inu_tasha

"umm" inu-tasha says "hi im miroku jr and you are very beautiful" he says with a perverted look she hits him aside

"how can there be a shard when you have the shikan jewel right there" mirku says running up "could there be two" shippo said 

"mabey" Miroku replied "himm so your names are kikyo and Inu-tasha \" sango asked

"yes" kikyo answer "you look very much like your mother" sango said with a smile then a sword like inu_yasha comes flying down from above to revel………………………………...........


	4. who is it

Sessomuru was there and some kid behind him that looked very much like him but shorter hair they both jumped down "so these are my brothers kids?" Sessomuru asked 

"Yes" Miroku said

"so then this guy is our uncle" kikyo said "yeah so what" Inu-Tasha said 

Then miroku jr is by Inu-tasha and grabs her but she then slaps him to the ground "PERVERT" inu-tasha says 

"owwwwww" Miroku Jr mumbles 

"just like his father" sango says with a frown

"so I see this one can use inu-yasha sword" sessmouro says looking at Inu-tasha

Then Shappo climbs up on Inu-tasha head 

"what are you doing get off me" Inu-tasha says and throws him off her head"

"now back to business" Miroku says

Then inu-tasha sword turns back to normal

***********************************************

Inu-Yasha and kagoma walk into there house and try to "same as last time inu_tasha still a loner and Kikyo is still the same" kagome said with a frown

"Girls were are you!!??!" Inu-Yasha yells

*****************************************************


	5. were are you girls

Kagoma and Inu_yahsa look into the whole house then they walk out "did they leave to go to a friends or something" inu_yasha said looking at Kagome who was at the well 

"Inu_yasha hunny come here" kagoma says worried "what now" Inu_yahsa says and walks in to she the jewel gone and his sword 

"you don't think they" kagome says

"They are part of your blood so mabey" Inu_yasha says "well go in ther eand find them "I cant wife because after I turned full human I lost my demon poweres and we cant anyway the shikan jewel is gone I just hope there all right and were right that there in there" Inu_yasha says with a worried look

Then they both walk into the house

****************************************

"I belive that little miscuto then inu_yasha had a long time ago told me a few days ago that another shikon jewel was made" Sessomuro said his son by his side

"so your saying" Miroku said "they might fall into the wrongs hands and and……." sessmouro said but could it say it "And what stupid uncle of mine spit it out" inu-Tasha says

"Naruku is still alive" sessomuro son said

All of kagome gang scream "WHAT"

*************************************


End file.
